1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of decorative painting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a process of wet-on-wet painting using watercolors, which includes the application of rock salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Painting methods which include application of granular materials have been the subject of prior patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,462 to Rapport discloses a process for making a decorative painting wherein adhesive is applied as the outline for a picture, and granulated materials are applied to the adhesive. After the granulated materials are secured to the adhesive, and excess granules removed, the picture is painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,666 to Pierce discloses a process for coloring the border panel of a cardboard picture mat. Finely divided powder containing pigment and whitenet are filled into a dry surface, then buffed to produce an even tone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,725 to Nakashima discloses a surface treating method wherein a powdered glassy material is sprayed onto a surface to be further painted.
Wet-on-wet application of coats of differing materials during multi-coat painting processes are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,020 to Wilfinger et al. discloses water-dilutable coating compositions which are used as the base or first coat of a multi-coat system where there is wet-on-wet application of a clear coat on the first or base coat. The composition includes a vinyl, vinylidene, or acrylic acid polymer component, solvents, and one or more coloring (or optical effect imparting) component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,340 to Cripe discloses a method for simulating natural desert varnish with a composition that includes a solution of an alkali base and a solution of a metallic salt.
Rock salt has been used in the production of pigments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,018 to Kranz et. al. discloses a method for making pigments which includes grinding crude colors with rock salt and dialkyl phthalates, phenoxyethanol, 2-phenylethanol and/or dialkyl benzoates.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.